A Thieves Life
by lutteur
Summary: Romy:Re-writenReloaded:Rogue leaves the xmen 2go back to her natural life,Thieving..at the age 20 shes back into her old habits..at the mansion someone is leaving threating notes..they want only one thing..Rogue
1. Enter our Thief

She scanned the room that she was currently in, there were two doors. One she had come in from and the other where she needed to go. In the next room was the item she needed to take for her employer. She silently walked to the opposite side of the room. She leaned against the wall beside the door. She then pulled out a small flat rectangular object, she pulled the top part up and it revealed a small screen covering the top half and small buttons covering the bottom half. It was a miniature lap-top.

She quickly typed a few things in then on the screen apeared a the next room, also on the screen were little red blips. She typed something in once again and the tiny blips were no longer there. She closed the object and placed it back into her coat pocket. She then touched the side of her sunglasses. These allowed her to see in the dark as if the lights were on, but she now activated another program which allowed her to see the lasers that weren't visible.

She smirked as she took a quick start and flipped into the air above all the lasers and landed gracefully before the pedestal. Which was located in the middle of the room. Now was the easiest part taking, from the rich and giving to the people who wanted it. From another pocket of her coat she produced an empty glass bottle. It was clear of any evidence of course.

Still holding the bottle she raised her hand to the glass case, concentrating as hard as she could. Her hand then went through the glass, she took the item between her free finger tips and quickly moved it from its place, only to have it replaced by the empty bottle. She brought her hand with the item back outside the glass case. She eyed the item up and down.

Ahm gettin' paid tah steal a bottle of perfume? She thought as she quietly snickered to herself. Oh well as long as Ah get paid. She placed the fragrance into her pocket. Concentrating hard she went through the many floors that were located throughout the building. Once on the ground floor she walked through the back wall and headed to the closest man whole.

She found it in the near alley, she faised herself through it and floated above the water. Once she felt she was at her destination she phased above ground. But instead of phasing onto a street she was in a living room. She slowly walked down the hall and into the kitchen where a woman about mid fourties was cooking something. She had on a flower print apron, underneath a stunning red dress that was cut low in the back, the dress reached just above her knee, her hair was up in a bun. Cheap jewlery graced her neck, ears and wrist. The only few things that ruined it was the apron and her fuzzy pink slippers.

She thief leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms casually. She watched the woman stir the contents of her pot, she tasted it, satisfied, she placed the spoon on the side of the stove. She walked to the cupboard with her back still to the door. She grabbed two plates and turned around. She screamed of shock and dropped the plates as she placed both hands above her heart.

"Dear God! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She spoke with stress still in her voice.

The thief smirked. "It's what Ah do." was all she said.

The woman went to retrieve a broom. "Well next time don't do it so well."

"Allow meh." Indicating she wanted to clear the mess herself, but she did not move from her spot. She uncrossed her arms and waved her right hand at the broken plates. The pieces imediately flew upward and in the process they were placed back together. They then floated toward the table and were placed lightly on the place mats. The woman watched in amazement as she put the broom back in its spot. The thief then turned her gaze to the woman.

"If Ah lacked in what Ah do best then why bothah doin' it?" She spoke as she produced the bottle of fragrance from her pocket. She held it up from the woman to see it. Noticing the excited look on the womans face she floated the bottle across the room to her.

"Ah did mah part, now what about yars?"

The woman only smiled. She then went to the fridge she grabbed a cookie jar from the top and produced a large amount of money with an elastic band holding the bills in place. She hled it out the thief.

"It's all here, count it if you like."

The thief held her plam up and the money floated into her hand. She took one side of the bills, with her thumb she pulled them back and let them flip back into place.

"It is all here."

The woman only nodded. "Thank you is surely in order. So thank you Rogue."

"Purely buisness." She spoke as she took off her sunglasses and stared into the womans eyes. Her bright green eyes no match for the womans dull brown ones.

"Speak nothing of this, Ah have not done any buisness with yah, if yah evah wondah where yah got the expensive perfume yah husband gave it tah yah foh yar twentieth anniversery." she spoke this sending the woman into a trance. Rogue replaced her memories of her with the ones she just spoke of and also new ones she would need for the woman to remember so she was able to leave.

The woman stared blankly at Rogue, taking this as her chance Rogue transformed into a blond girl about 17 years old. The woman then blinked numerous times and stared at Rogues new figure, she stared at her confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just going to tell you that my ride has arrived and I'd like to thank you for letting me use your phone." she spoke with no trace of her southern attitude. She smiled sweetley at the woman, she waited as the memories came back to her. The woman then placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I forgot about you. I'm just so focused on this dinner I'm making for my husband and myself. It's our twentieth anniversery, he gave this perfume to me this morning." she added staring down at the bottle in her hand.

Rogue smiled. "Congratulations. But I must be going now."

"Yes, allow me to walk you to the door."

Once there, Rogue went into the womans head and allowed her to imagine there was a car there. "Well I'm glad to be some help...I seemed to forgot your name."

"Anna" 'Anna' spoke sweetly.

The woman nodded. "Yes, yes Anna."

"Well thank you and congratulations again." 'Anna' said as she walked down the steps. Once in front her Ducati Monster, she stopped and let the woman see 'Anna' get into the car and was driven away. She then stepped into the house. Rogue sighed as she placed the helmet on her head. She then straddled the motorcycle, turned it on and sped off into the night.

a/n I got a review on this story, and they were so right... i re-read all my stories and they weren't what i wanted them to be so thus i'm re-doing them... yeah even though i decided i would do this during the summer... well any way.. i hope this is alot better then what it was.. review and tell me what you think...


	2. Surprise Surprise

okay i wrote this for three hours straight last night and now i downloaded it right before im going to school.. since all you lovely reviewers told me you liked it i thank you by updating as soon as i could..so here yah go..

* * *

Kitty walked out of her bathroom and into her room and Rogues old bedroom. She sighed sadly as she looked over at the empty bed across from her own. Even though it had been two years since Rogues departure Kitty still had that little flame of hope that she would come back. She just didn't know when. She stayed in touch with her but it wasn't the same. 

Kitty sat on her bed and let the towel drop from her head. She lay back on her bed as she thought of the night that she had found out Rogue had wanted to leave. It was right after Remy had kidnapped her. (a/n i lost that episode in my download, so im not sure if she is there i know logan kurt storm and scott were.. and now i think she wasn't there i need her in it for the sake of the story... can anyone please tell me if she is or isnt. thanx)

FLASHBACK.

Rogue was sitting on the floor in the far back corner of the blackbird. She didn't know what she was feeling right then but she knew that she didn't want to go home or better known to her as just the institute. Maybe Remy did do her a favor. She just had to look harder to find it.

She had been used through her whole life and she had found her home or so she thought was her home. By few she was treated with respect everyone would get but by most she was shunned by the way she dressed, thus she had developed her attitude. Very few people saw through her attitude throughout the years of living at the mansion. The only people to catch onto her act was Kitty, Kurt and Logan.

She sighed as she flipped the card through her fingers. An xmen was not who she was, if they didn't respect her as their housemate then why would they respect her as an xman. She didn't want to watch as they mascarade in front of her, showing off all their mutant abilities, while she had to use her natural skills. But this never bothered her, it was the fact that all of them wouldn't seem to notice if she needed help. This making her realise if she depended on the others her life was in jepordy through all the missions.

Why bother staying then, no one wanted her around, at least no one showed that they wanted her around. Her thoughts were broken as a hand rested on her arm. She stared up at the owner who flashed her a friendly smile.

"Hey, like you okay?" Kitty asked as she sat in front of Rogue.

"Yah jus' fiahne." She said as she avoided eye contact with the girl. Kitty didn't by it she stared at her until she broke in.

"We both know you're like not fine."

Rogue sighed. "Ahm thanking (thinking) about leaving."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Why?!"

"Face it Kitty Ahm not needed heah (here). Since when has anyone tried to approach meh? Respect meh, what kinda contribution do Ah do foah this team if no one cares."

"There are people who respect you. And everyone cares."

"Name fiahve people who noticably care about meh. Excluding yah Kurt and the teachahs."

Kitty sat there as she thought about it. She then realised Rogue was right although it wasn't something to be proud of it was true none the less. No one even tried to get to know Rogue deep down inside. Then one person popped into her mind.

"Remy!" she replied with a smile only to recieve a very confused look. "What? Did you like see the way he looked at you when you were in the water. If Kurt hadn't got to you I like swear he would have jumped in after you."

"Yeah well he doesn't count cause he's not an xman. So if ah leave he doesn't get affected."

"Like yes he will! He won't be able to check you out when you fight."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"But in all seriousness, you're right. Barely anyone treats you with the respect you deserve. So what ever you like choose to do I will support you one hundred percent. But I want you to know that I will so totally miss you."

Rogue's eyes began to slightly water as the girl in front of her showed how much she cared.

"Thank yah Kitty. Ah appreciate this."

Kitty was about to get up and go back to her seat when she threw herself onto Rogue careful not to touch her skin. "But I also want you to know that I love you like my wierd gothic sister."

Rogue chuckled as she returned the hug. "Same goes tah yah Kit."

Kitty then held Rogue out at arms length when she noticed she was indeed touching Rogues skin. Her bare shoulder with her bare hand. Her eyes widened as she looked from Rogues eyes to her shoulder. Kitty smirked.

"When'd this happen?"

Rogue smirked back "A long tiahme ago. Ah just don't have full control over it yet."

Kitty nodded and smiled widely as she hugged her again.

In no time they were at the institute. Rogue had talked to the professor along with the other teachers. She then had a nice long talk to Kurt who was disapointed to hear she was leaving in a week.

Rogue was only leaving after she graduated, and this gave her time to settle into an appartment she had bought a few days later. The week only passed by quicker, on the morning of her departure Logan had approached her. He brought her to the garage and presented her with the Ducati Monster he was fixing up. It was black and forest green flames leaning toward the seat.

She only said her goodbyes to those she would miss and the others would just have to figure it out. She did stay in touch with Kurt and Kitty and they did come to visit her at her appartment once in a while but that soon stopped when Kitty started college and Kurt went back home for a year.

END FLASHBACk

Kitty sighed sadly as she thought of how she lost contact with her best friend. The only person in bayville she considered family. Kitty then got an idea tomorrow she had no classes so why not stop by and visit Rogue. She bolted up into a sitting position and went to her desk where her phone was, and that was when she notcied it. Right in the middle of her desk was an envelope with 'Kitty' neatly hand written on it. Kitty was a little afraid to open it alone considering it was 11:00 pm on a Monday night.

She opened it any way she read it quickly and ran straight for the professors office. He was already looking intently at the door when she ran through it. She was out of breath to explain anything so she just slammed the letter onto his desk then collapsed in the nearest chair.

He lifted it up and read it.

Give me what I want by this date and no one shall be harmed.

If you are late to deliver what I want you shall know that I'm heavily armed.

You will bring her to me without a problem or sacrifices shall be made.

For everyday I wait past the dead line one xman shall be taken. So I shall be obeyed.

Cause no problem and you shall all go unharmed.

I give you my task, though you will be alarmed.

Give me the girl who was inproperly disrespected.

By 7 pm at the institute lake she shall be expected.

Two months from this date it shall take place.

Give me the girl, who is known as the Rogue.

The professor placed the letter back on his desk. His face drained of any colour. This person wanted Rogue, the caged free spirit that he had so much love for. The day she had discovered her ability of control she had called him. They met at a local cafe and he had never seen her so happy before. She was released from her binds and free to do as she pleased. And now someone wants to take that away from her. There was absolutely no way he would alow this.

First off he needed to figure out who sent this letter and what do they want from Rogue. And how could anyone get through their new alarm system. The day at the cafe with Rogue she had also revealed some of her secrets of the past which he didn't naturaly approve of. But considering there was not much other choice. He had talked to Rogue about the alarm system and he was convinced they indeed needed a new one.

Having Rogue run through it proved that a highly skilled thief couldn't get through it no matter how many times it's analized.

A small cough cleared his thoughts. He looked up to see Kitty still sitting there. Before she could ask him anything he spoke.

"Kitty I very much appreciate you bringing this to my attention. When did you recieve this letter?"

"Just now, I was going to call Rogue when I saw it on my desk." she spoke loosing her valley girl accent knowing how serious this was.

The professor nodded."Was there an easy access to your room?"

"No I never open the balcony doors, there always locked and the only other way in is through the door."

"Was the letter there when you came in earlier?"

"No. I was doing my homework on my desk then I went to take a shower."

"Thank you, please I would like you now to go back your room and think nothing of this. It's my job to worry about it. But if you would like to call Rogue please feel free but I beg of you not to tell her about this letter until I talk to her. Agreed?"

Kitty nodded her head and went into her room.

Rogue drove through the quiet streets of bayville back to her appartment. She drove all the way up to the main door. She then turned off the engine and rolled her bike to the elevator.

Once inside the elevator she took off her helmet and unglasses then changed back to her normal form. She was wearing her black trench coat and her black low rise leather pants, comabt boots, and a black tank top that rose up to show her belly button. Also showing off her tattoo, on her lower left stomach. Which was of a dragon with its wings outstretched with a large diamond on its back above its head and there was a moon in the backround along with a few grey clouds.

She waited for a long while before she finally reached her floor, where her penthouse was located. It was a very large, there was a small hallway which on the right side had a very large walkin coat closet, it was also the linen closet but she only kept her bike and tools in there. Staight ahead it led into the large living room it was fully furnished with black leather couches a large entrainment system, it had forest green plush carpeting, her living room walls were a deep shade of red.

On the far wall there was a sliding door that led to her balcony. Outside she had a simple round wooden table with four black comfortable chairs around it, also off to the side was an electrical heater.

Her kitchen was large and gorgeous. It was on the left side of the living room. She had black and white tiled floors, beautiful black marbled counters, black appliances. She also had a bar looking into the living room. (a/n think of the blue room if you read friends forever or forever more. just switch the sides the rooms are on. if you havent read it sorry for the lack of detail.)

From the front door, if you stopped in front of the living room and turned left there was a spaicous hallway with wood floors and on the left side of this hallway were three doors in a row.

The first one was her bedroom which as soon as you walked in, there was a large bed in the middle, the colours are the same as the living room. to her left was a large walk in closet in front of her bed was an armour which hid another yet smaller entertainment system. On the right wall was a dresser with a mirror hanging above it and a door that led into the bathroom.

From her room the second door was to the bathroom which was very large. It matched the same counters as the kitchen and had beautiful black and white tiles, she had deep green for her walls and black for her toilet and tub.

The third door was a guest bedroom, same as hers except not full of clothes, it too was furnished with an entertainment system.

Rogue put her bike in the closet and placed a white sheet on top of it. She walked out and went to her bedroom, while passing the living room she waved her hand and the t.v turned on to 'the osbournes'. she went into her room and took off her uniform, she hung her clothes in their special place and put her boots back in line with all her other shoes. She then put on a loose army tank top and black sweat pants.

She walked into the kitchen and on the counter that connected to her living room was her answering machine and a cordless phone. Her machine was blinking and she hit the play button.

'three unread messages. First unread message: Hey Rogue its Kit. I know its pretty late well not for you. But I was like just calling to see if we could hang out tomorrow I just have an exam in the morning and I'm free for the day. So like call me when ever you can. I'll probably be up by at least 'til one. Alright then, love you bye.

monday 11:13 pm.

Second unread message: Hello Rogue it's the professor I just had something important brought to my attention and I would like to talk to you about but not over the phone. you know how to reach me. please contact me as soon as possible. good night Rogue.

monday 11:20 pm

third unread message: Bonjour Cheri, Remy be back in town so he be wonderin' if y' be available t'night? Remy t'inking it be a possible Oui? We bot' no it is mon cheri. anyway Remy hate talkin' t' machines so au revoir mon amoure.

Monday 11:56 pm

end of final messages BEEP'

Rogue smirked at the last message. She looked at her microwave 11:58. So he called two minutes ago. She went to the phone and dialed a number. It rang only once.

"Like hi Rogue."

"Hey Kit."

"why didn't you answer your phone? I can't believe you its only monday and you get back now? Geez do you know how worried I was about you! I didn't know where you were, if you were out just driving, having a drink or dead in some alley way!"

"Kitty! Breath......inhale.....exhale.....inhale......exhale." She waited as she heard kitty do as she was instructed. "Bettah?"

"yes thank you."

"Now then what tiahme did yah plan on stopping bah?" (by)

"I don't know whatever works out for you."

"Lunch?"

"At.. where?"

"Mah place?"

"Sure why not."

"Okay Ahll let ya'll go now. Ah don't want yah freaking out during yoh exam."

"jeez! you freak out once and no one will let you forget it!"

Rogue laughed. "Good night Kitty."

"Night Rogue. Love you"

"Love you too. Bah."

"Bye"

Rogue hung up and placed the phone back on its charger. She turned her attention back to the t.v they were having an osbourne marathon so it was another episode. she walked to the fridge and looked for something to eat. She took out some stuff to make a ceasar salad. Once she made it she brought to the living room and sat with her legs under her as leaned back eating it.

She was very interested in the show when she heard a faint noise outside on her balcony. she put her plate on the table and slowly walked to the sliding doors. She phased through the door so whoever out there wouldn't be able to get in. She stepped out there like she thought she was alone, she leaned forward on the railing when she heard an other noise from behind her. She felt the person coming up form behind her, so using her powers she pinned the person to the wall.

She turned around to see her drop dead gorgeous cajun, smikring wildly at her, his eyes burning bright with mischief as his hair kept falling over them.

"Ah, So Remy has taught mon amoure well."

Rogue rolled her eyes."Yeah jus' keep takin' credit foh mah own skills."

"Bon, Remy t'ink he will."

She slapped him playfully as she made her way back to the sliding doors. She phased through still pinning Remy in his place.

"Cheri! Dis not a nice t'ing t' do t' y' cajun." He spoke through their mind link.

"Oh but it is cajun." she stated as she went back to eating her salad.

"cheri y' let Remy go or he gonna blow up de wall."

"Yah wouldn't."

"Wouldn't Remy?" her living room wall began to glow from his charge.

"Fiahne, fiahne, fiahne." She let him go

"Ruin mah fun." She muttered outloud.

soon she heard a click and the door slid open Remy was about to step onto the carpet when Rogue stopped him, she floated him to the front door.

"Ahm not gonna have ya track mud on the carpet again."

He took off his shoes and placed them in the closet that held Rogues bike. He then walked into Rogues bedroom. When he came out he was just wearing a pair of black sweat pants.

"So do we 'ave anyt'ing t' eat?"

"Ah don't know ah was too lazy tah cook anythang." She spoke as she walked into the kitchen with her empty plate which she placed in the dishwasher. She got a clean glass and ran the tap until it was cold enough to her liking. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, she leaned into him as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She ran her finger under the water she then placed her glass beneath it.

She turned off the water as she took a large swig. She held up the glass for Remy to take which he did. Finishing it off he placed it on the counter. "t'ank 'y" he said as he kissed her neck and shoulder. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. They gazed at each other before they leaned into a kiss. Remy asked for entrance as he licked her lips gratefully she granted it to him.

Their tongues danced together then soon enough it became a wrestle. They were so caught up that when the phone rang Remy yelped as Rogue bit his lip. They parted still holding one an other.

"Ah won." She smirked at him.

"Dat wasn't fair."

"Alls fair in de tongue war. At least Ah do believe dats what yah told meh." She made a move to get the phone but he held her in place.

"De phone can wait. Kiss it to make it better." Remy pouted, his bottom lip quivering as if he was about to cry. Rogue laughed as she gave his lower lip a light peck.

"Bettah?"

"Foh now." He went to follow Rogue back to the living room when the answering machine picked up and it was Lapin calling for Remy. He picked up the phone before Lapin hung up.

"Oui?" he spoke as he sat down beside Rogue, his arm around her shoulders.

"What y' mean?" Remy's brow furrowed as he listened to the person on the other line.

"So? what does she 'ave t' do wit' anyt'ing?" Remy's eyes widened.

"Merde! Y' sure dat dis is true?"

"T'ank y' mon ami." He then hung up the phone.

"Wha's wrong?" Rogue asked looking up at him.

"Belle." He spoke as he got up and went to the closet near the door, he came out with a black bag. He placed it on the floor and unzipped it. He pulled out a laptop from it. He opened it and started it up, he then opened up a file.

It was a map of New Orleans. Then he enlarged it to be the map of the states. There was a line of small red dots from Alaska traveling from Canada then to Mexico then washington where there were no other lines conecting from there.

"She got out from de mental place we sent 'er to. Dey don't know 'ow she got out but when dey searched 'er room dey found napkins dat had 'find Remy' on dem."

"What the hell, Ah thought that had the best security?"

"Oui but she got t'rough anyway."

"she seems tah beh staying in Washington can't yah close up on that?"

Remy did so and it was the Holiday Inn hotel. Remy grabbed the phone and called 411 asking for the number to the hotel once he got it he hung up and was about to dial it, when Rogue stopped him.

"Remy what if this is a trap? what if she knows yah gonna call there. She knows yah smart enough tah do that."

"Oui, but den she has a good reason tah do so."

He dialed the number and got hold of Belle. He talked to her to what seemed perfectly normal, he then hung up.

"so?"

"She was expectin' de call."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Was she okay?"

"Oui, she was perfectly sane."

"how could yah tell?"

"b'cause of what she tol' meh."

"Jeez Rem get tah the point!"

he paused for a long while. "She wanted t' talk t' meh Cheri about y'."

THE END!!... of this chapter..

* * *

sorry to end it there i could have kept going but it was late and i still had homework..s o yah i did my best..please review!!

**Reviewers:**

Wow! i wasn' t realy expecting any maybe three but NINE is alot better! hehe thanx to those who reviewed.keep them coming!!

**evilwhiteraven**-My first reviewer!!! i bow down to you!!! hehe.. i hope this was soon enough for you.. but i'm not sure if my next update will be this soon

**les723**-i know what you mean with the logging in and everything.. thanx for reviewing anyway..so how'd you like this chapter? the next chapter should be have more action than this one...alot more as in they leave the house!

**Cheers darlin**- glad you like it

**Scarlet stripes**- I know! i like this Sooo much better than my other one.. the first one was just ramble about nothing and the plot was so messed up now that i look back on it... im glad that you like this one

**allie**-glad you like it and i hope this was a soon update for you.

**totally obsessed47**- Very glad you like.. and i know what you mean.. like comparing her to the movie verse i got so MAD because she was such a freaking whimp and the fact that she was put with bobby HEllo! thats not right.. its supposed to be the hottest guy with black and red eyes. but the rest of the movie did make up for rogue lacking some characteristics

**me**- glad you loved it.. remys here now..and the romy has begun...hopefuly it made sense why she left... i love romy too..

**Ishandahalf**- OooOh.. i'm glad i made you curious... hopefully you're now on the edge of your seat because the curiousity is so over whelming!!.. haha just jokes... anywho i hope this was a fast update.

**thessalyd**-I hope it is good too... this a quick update?

Now then make me proud and review again!!!..PLEASe:D


	3. Encounter of the Mental Blond Cajun

Rogue leaned against the arm of the couch as she crossed her legs in front of her. She looked up at Remy, nervousness running through her body. The last time Belle had wanted to talk to Remy about Rogue was when Belle had tried to get Remy back. She had tried to manipulate him into having sex with her which she succeeded in doing so by drugging him, and while she was doing this she had people after Rogue.

Rogue didn't know what to think, if this was some sort of plea for help, or if Belle was trying to pull something again. She finally found her voice but when she spoke it came out only a mear whisper.

"Why would she want tah talk about meh with yah?"

Remy looked into Rogues eyes as he felt guilty for bringing Belle back, to make Rogue think of her, think of what she had done to her. He closed the lap top and turned to face her.

"She didn' wan' t' tell Remy over de phone. She wants Remy t' meet 'er tomorrow f' lunch."

Rogue looked away. "Ah nevah had the feelin' of deja vu befoah. But Ah nevah thought it would feel liahke this." She spoke softly.

Remy immediately moved closer to her, cupping her cheek and turning her head gently as he made her look at him but she avoided meeting his eyes.

"Mon amour don' ev'r t'ink dat dis is gonna end up like it had de last time."

"How can ya'll beh so sure? Ah mean this is Belladonna we're talking about. Who says she won't stop at nothing to get yah back."

"Oui, y' b' right, no one ev'r said Belle would leave Remy be. but cheri, look at meh." Rogue did as he asked. "We may b' talkin' 'bout Belle but we also b' talkin' 'bout Remy. An' one t'ing is f' sure is dat mah heart belongs t' anot'r, an' Ah have de heart of de one Ah love. An Ah aint plannin' on lettin' it go f' a very long time."

"Really? Why don't yah tell meh who this lucky gal is so Ah can talk tah her about Belle." Rogue spoke with a smirk.

Remy smiled softly, he moved his hand from her cheek down her arm and to her hand. He intertwined their fingers as he spoke.

"Well Remy t'ink dat dis fille b' very, very close t' y' cheri. Mayb' if Remy describe 'er t' y', y'll figure it out non?"

"Worth a try."

"Oui, well y' see dis fille has a very fiery yet intriguin' attitude t' 'ot, gorgeous Cajuns, an' yet still ends up wit' one. She may b' a petite fille but she can scare de shit out de devil himself, dat is if she wanted t'. But if she didn't she be de most carin', lovin', and gentlest person Remy knows. Any o' dis ringing a bell?"

Rogue smiled a small smile. "Nope. Keep going."

Remy chuckled as he leaned his fore head against hers. "Well, mayb' if Remy tells y' what she looks like." he pretended to think."Now 'ow can Remy describe 'er? Ah, she be de most gorgeous fille dat he ev'r seen, an' trust Remy on dis one, he traveled de world. She 'as dese two white streaks dat frames 'er gorgeous face, and beautiful auburn hair. The most amazin' green eyes, dat emeralds be wort' notin' compared t' dem. She be a very roguish fille. 'er name suits 'er well. Now den any o' dis familiar?"

Rogues eyes were glazed over. "Ah hate it when yah get tah meh liahke that."

Remy smiled as he kissed her lips. "Ahm only speakin' de trut'. But cheri, y' do trust meh oui?"

"Of course Ah do stupid, it's Belle that ah don't trust, Ah mean what if-"

Remy placed his index finger of his free hand over her lips. "Oui cheri y' speakin' only o' 'what if's'. Dats all dey b', what if's. But Remy promise y' dat dere only b' de straight forward trut'. An' dat b' mah heart belongs t' y' an' no one else can steal dat from y', luckily y' b' a t'ief so no one 'as a chance."

Rogue chuckled. "Promise meh tah go some where public?"

"Oui, an' Remy b' t'inking dat he get someone t' come wit' 'im. dere be no ot'er way or dere b' no meetin' at all. So den we b' all clear?"

"Crystal."

Remy leaned down and kissed Rogue passionately, they continued this until it led into to more physical action. (a/n I really don't want to change my rating to R but I think you get what they're doing so use your own imaginations to think what you want.)

Rogue awoke in her bed on her side. She rolled onto her back and stretched, when she was done she looked at her clock 9:00 Am. Rogue sighed no matter how long she stays up she still manages to get up early, and she can never get back to sleep. Reluctantly she got out of bed, she grabbed the nearest piece of clothing that was sprawled out on the bed. It happened to be the shirt Remy wore yesterday. She put it on and it reached her mid thigh.

She got up and stretched one more time then walked to the kitchen, only to find Remy in his boxers cooking breakfast. She leaned against the door frame and watched him, it was only a few seconds until Remys thief senses kicked in. He turned his head to the side and smiled.

"G' morning, cheri." he spoke with a clear voice, indicating he had been up for a while.

"Morning sugah." her voice still full of sleep. She made her way to the cupboard and got a cup of coffee. She took hers black for two reasons, it was strong and nothing was added so she wouldn't have to worry about running to the store to get cream or sugar.

She then went to the counter near the stove where Remy was still standing, she sat up on the counter and slowly drank her coffee while watching Remy cook. He finished cooking and they sat at the table eating breakfast,

Once they finished eating Rogue loaded up the dish washer as Remy went to take a shower. She went in brushed her teeth and changed into a pair of blue jeans, a forest green tank top with a black hooded vest over it. She then went and sat out on the balcony. She sat in one of the chairs and looked at her surroundings. She closed her eyes when she realized she forgot to talk to the professor.

she sighed. 'no time liahke the present' she thought to herself.

'Professah?' she waited awhile until she got a response.

'Yes Rogue? How have you been?'

'As of riahght now? Ahm fiahne, Ah got yar message last niahght and it sounded important.'

'It is, it's very important.'

'Well go on then. Ahm listening.'

The professor told Rogue about the letter that had been sent and that he wasn't able to get a clear reading on who sent it but it was indeed a human who sent it and not a mutant, so they couldn't have used any special powers. He asked if Rogue knew anyone that she was in debt with but she hadn't asked any favors of anyone in a long time. They talked a while when Rogue brought up Belladonna. The professor was as shocked as she was to hear that Belle had escaped.

Rogue shared her thoughts about Belle and Remy but the professor soothed her worries. He was always able to do that with her, no matter how worried or angered or sad he was able to make her feel alot better about the subject afterward. He was like a grandfather to her.

They ended the conversation with the professor going to contact her if he found anything else.

Rogue just sat there just thinking, that was when Remy had come out to join her, he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a loose red shirt and his trench coat along with a pair of dark sunglasses.

"What tiahme are yah meeting her?"

"12:30. Remy jus' called Lapin an' 'e said 'e comin' 'ere."

Rogue just nodded. Remy sighed as he lit up a cigarette, he then moved to sit in the chair beside Rogue. Once he finished the smoke he popped in a piece of gum. He then watched Rogue as she was deep in thought. He lightly touched her arm which caused her to look at him.

"What's wrong mon amour? Y' be in deeper t'ought den usual."

"Ah just finished talking tah the professah a few minutes back. It seems like there's shit going on in the mansion that involves meh."

Remy looked at her confused as he raised an eyebrow. "How could y' be involved if y' don't even live dere no more?"

Rogue sighed, "how much tiahme do yah got?"

Remy looked at his watch. "Two hours."

Rogue nodded as she repeated what the professor said.

"'scuse moi? 'ow de 'ell did dat 'appen? An' why two years lat'r?"

Rogue shook her head as she stood up. "Ah don't know Remy! How the hell am Ah supposed tah know why someone is leaving a note liahke that around the people Ah care about, and Ahm not even there tah help figure out who it is. They don't want meh anywhere near the mansion. There's nothing Ah can do!"

She raised her voice as she started pacing the balcony. As she passed Remy he grabbed her by the wrist and lowered her onto his lap. He held her around her waist as he kissed her left shoulder blade.

"Calm down mon cheri. Y' und'r 'nough stress as it is. If y' like Remy can do some searchin' o' his own, t' see who b' de high rankin' t'ief t' get in undetected. Den Remy be de one t' talk t' de bald man. An' y' b' dere de whole time. Oui?"

Rogue rested the back of her head against his right shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Jus' as long as Ah know what's going on the whole tiahme."

"Bon. Remy gonna talk t' Lapin 'bout it lat'r."

Rogue nodded, the two southerners stayed quiet until they both heard it, although to the untrained ear nothing would be heard but they were both thieves of course they heard the little jingle coming from the front door. They both quietly got up and swift fully made it to the front hall, Remy had three cards in his hands as Rogue created a fire ball and was tossing it from hand to hand.

The door was now unlocked as soon as the person stepped through, three dangerously charged cards and a now extremely large fire ball headed straight for the intruder. The intruder wasn't really an intruder it was just Lapin. He stood frozen as he saw what was heading toward him, all headed in vital areas. But they then stopped two inches short from making contact to him.

Both Remy and Rogue started laughing.

"Mon ami, y' should see y' face." Remy spoke after he was done laughing.

"Ahll say, next tiahme knock."

"Dat was de worst welcome Ahve ev'r gotten."

Rogue laughed as she pulled back Remys cards and dissolved her fire ball. The cards flew back into her hands and she uncharged them and handed them back to Remy.

"Guess we start goin'?" Lapin asked Remy. Remy looked at his watch 11:30.

"Now o' nev'r." Remy turned to Rogue. "Ahll b' back soon, remember non 'what ifs' while Remy b' gone." he took her around the waist as she held onto him by the neck.

"Ah know, Ah know. It's just hard not wonderin' if ya'll are gonna come back beat up or not come back at all."

"Don't t'ink dat cheri, please, it 'urts Remy when y' t'ink like dat."

Rogue smirked. "yar such a charmer."

"Oui, but y' b' de one who fell in love wit' Remy's charm."

"yeah and yar the one who fell in love with rejection."

Remy chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Rogue, it started to get slightly heated but before it went to far they heard a cough. And they parted.

"Ahll b' back. rappelez-vous je t'aime maintenant et pour toujours cela." (I love you now and forever remember that)

"Ah love yah too. Just be careful."

"Always." Remy gave her another kiss and followed Lapin to the door.

Rogue watched from the door as they entered the elevator. Once inside Lapin looked at Remy.

"She be de one?"

Remy smiled genuinely and pulled out a small velvet red box. He handed it to Lapin he took and opened it, his eyes grew wide. Inside the box was a silver band with small diamonds all around it, and right in the middle were diamonds formed into a heart shape.

"Dis be de ring dat Tante Mattie gave t' us t' give t' de girl we be marrying. Dis be de ring dat connects dem t' bot' de man an' de guild. Y' really are sérieux 'bout dis."

"Oui, more dan anyt'ing in mon life. Ah was planning on giving it t' 'er last night but den y' called. It be okay t'ough, we have t' get t'rough some problems first."

Lapin nodded his head as he handed Remy the box. They were on the main floor where they walked out to Remy's black jeep. He would've used his motorcycle but it was getting a custom paint job and it wasn't quite ready.

They drove to a restaurant an hour outside of Bayville. When they entered they immediately saw Belle in the far booth, they quickly made their way to her. Remy beside the window in front of Belle while Lapin took a seat beside Remy. Belle looked up and flashed a smile at Remy, she then looked at Lapin and frowned.

"vous savez j'ai voulu que vous seul vinssiez." (You know i wanted you to come alone) She spoke to Remy.

"Et j'espère que vous savez qu'I à, parlez français." ( And I hope you know that i to, speak french)Lapin spoke as Remy shook his head slightly amused.

"whatever." was the only response they got from the blond.

"Belle what do y' 'ave t' tell meh?"

"Aw, Rems y' know 'ow much Ah love it when y' talk in de t'ird person."

"Yeah, de reason why Ah aint usin' it. Now tell meh why y' made meh come out all dis way."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Always rushing. sheesh!"

Remy's voice grew dangerously low. "Belle, start talking o' Ahm gonna charge y' skin off."

"It b' 'bout y' fille. De day before Ah was sent out, ah was going t'rough some files an' it seems de assassins had brought de guild here, t' Bayville."

"Why de 'ell would dey do dat? Dere are no t'ieves guild 'ere."

"Oui but dere be many potentials t' train and become assassins."

"So? what does dat 'ave t' do wit' mon cheri?"

"Everyt'ing. Dey way de assassins seein' it, is dat since de t'ieves guild start recruitin' mutants den dey will t'. de t'ing is dey don't want more dan one mutant, but dey still want de mutant who equals an army."

Remy thought about it a moment. They don't want more than one mutant but the one that equals an army? Rogue! with all her powers. It made sense, Belle had been sent off two years ago, that was when she saw that file. They were the one who sent the note to the mansion. But how could they.

"Belle, 'ow many assassins were trained t' t'ieve?"

Belle looked shocked."De whole point o' bein' a rival guild to de t'ieves is dat we be not'ing like dem. None o' us were trained t' t'ieve only to target and kill."

Remy slowly nodded. "Was dat all y' da t' tell meh?"

"Seems t' be."

"Bon. Lets go." Lapin was already out of his seat.

"Aw, Rems don't be like dat, stay a while so we can catch up. Maybe catch up till de sun rises." she winked at him.

Remy narrowed his eyes behind his dark lenses.

"Belle y' listen t' meh, Ah appreciate y' tellin' meh all o' dis but de last time we met dat will nev'r ev'r 'appen again. Ah will not put Rogue t'rough dat, once was too much. Y' an' Ah bot' know dat Ah don't love y' nev'r 'ave nev'r will, an' deres not'ing y' can do 'bout it. Like y' said y' aint trained t' steal so y' aint gonna steal mah heart from mon cheri. So if y' smart den y' gonna leave bot' meh and 'er alone. And if y' don't den just remember, who has de one woman army." he spoke to her, anger laced through his words.

He got up and left with Lapin at his side.

"un dieu, j'ai besoin d'une boisson." (god, i need a drink) Remy spoke as he sat in the jeep, lighting a cigerette.

"Y' said it."

Remy started the jeep, he looked at his deck, 2:30. Still needing a drink, he went out and bought a six pack with Lapin. They went back to the apartment to find the living room and kitchen empty. Remy went into the bedroom and saw Rogue curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed under the covers. He smiled softly as he went to kiss her fore head. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Bonjour mon amour." he spoke softly as he lay beside her.

"Mmm."

"Where's de petite chat?"

"Mmm, she got dragged tah the mall bah Jean so we're goin' out around fiahve thirty."

Remy nodded, "Well it b' four, y' want t' sleep more? Remy wake y' up in a little bit?"

Rogue simply nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and quietly left the room.

Lapin and Remy shared their beer, Remy had woken Rogue up when it was time and she had left to go to the café where she and Kitty were going to meet. It was about five when she got there.

Rogue was driving without her helmet and she was wearing her sunglasses as she let the wind play with her hair. She came to a stop, she took a look around and saw a black mustang a few cars behind her. She concentrated on looking through the window, her concentration was interrupted by someone honking at her. The only thing she could make out was that the driver was male with a medium build and he was staring right at her. Rogue revved her engine and raced forward.

The Professor had given Rogue a pair of keys to his vacation house, it was only a three hour drive from the institute and a two hour drive from her place. Although she had a place of her own, the professor let her keep the keys, so she and Kitty could meet there without getting interrupted.

Rogue turned down the gravel road that led to another road she had to take. It was a long drive until the next road. But Rogue didn't care she loved the long drive, it was just like flying except with a motorcycle, the power she felt with the wind running through her hair.

Then Rogue heard it, with Logan's extensive hearing she heard another engine, she looked behind her and found the black mustang. As far as Rogue knew, there was no other house or building within miles of the professors vacation house. That means only one thing, they were following her.

The road she needed to turn on was right there, she took the turn and hid in the trees. Luckily the professor had the house built in a secluded area surrounded by trees and you needed to take many turns just to get there.

Rogue crouched down as she watched the car go by slowly. She quickly and quietly ran through the trees and followed the car. It just kept going straight and once they missed the road they needed to turn on she teleported back to her bike then teleported to the meeting house.

* * *

hey sorry about this chapter... i was writing it for a while.. so i decided to just give this one to you guys as it is right now.. and hopefully i will have more chapters up soon... sorry if i dont update that soon.. november is a very hectic month for me .. but i will try to update more.. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**  tell me about all your thoughts that are flowing through your head!!!

* * *

**reviews:**

**totalyobsessed47-**thanks for clearing that up for me... and i absolutely love your version of x3!!haha..thanks for reviewing

**les723-**Yay! i updated again! glad you like the chapters! thanks for reviewing

**carzy-lil-nae-nae-**im glad you love it.. i'll try my best..thanks for teh review

**EvilWhiteRaven-**you reviewed! joins in happy dance and yes i am very proud to put belle in her place. takes a drastic bow and falls off the stage :p.. thanks for reviewing

**ishandahalf**-yes yes not good not good.. never ever have insane ex-fiance have information on your current lover.. sighs dramatically hehe i hope it unfolds nicely ..thanks for teh review

**xpoisonedxangelx**- im glad your enjoying this story!!!...im trying to keep them long but i dont want to keep them long and loosing the plot.. so thats why i ended it where i did.. i'm also glad how you liked that i made Rogue into a thief... i was trying to do something a little bit different instead of starting with the cajun chases the southerner.. but i will have a flashback telling how they got together.. so watch for that..thanks for reviewing..

**Ms.Rogue LeBeau**-sorry the update wasnt that quick.. but i am glad that you're anxious to read my story.thanks for the review

**me**-if i told you who wants rogue then there would be no point in continuing the story..-.. yes rogue and remy are living together.. and i will have a flashback on how they got together so you can look forward to that.. but im not sure when that will happen.. thanks for the review

**weapon x 61**-sorry for the long update.. glad you love the story.. and im not gonna tell if its belle or not.. just keep reading then you'll find out.. thanks for the review


	4. Confussion isnt fun

Chpt 4

Rogue had teleported in front of a rather large home that had a double garage attached to it. The house was dark green with black for its trim. Rogue had talked to the professor about his choice in colors and he only told her it was for a disguise.

Rogue just walked into the house to call Kitty, and they both agreed would be better if they met some where else so they had decided that they'd just meet back at Rogues home.

By the time Rogue got back home Remy was lying on the couch only in his jeans with the balcony doors open. Rogue smirked at him, she then covered him up with a throw fleece they kept folded beside the couch.

Rogue looked at the clock on the wall above the t.v it said six thirty. She sighed as she walked toward the balcony doors and slid them shut. She walked passed the couch when she felt Remy grab onto her leg. She looked down at him and saw that his eyes were still closed. She smirked as she phased out of his grasp.

Rogue then walked to the hall closet and picked up the laptop they had used. She brought it into her bedroom, she opened it and began typing her weekly e-mail to Kurt. She was half way through when her cell phone started ringing.

She picked it up from her bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rogue it's Wanda."

"Oh hey. What's goin' on with yah?"

"Not much just I haven't seen you in a while. So I was wondering if I could drop by."

"Always. That is why yah do have a set of keys."

"Yeah well just wanted to make sure."

"Alright, but Ahm givin' yah a fair warnin' Kitty will beh heah."

"S' okay I'm planning on bringing John with me."

Rogue smiled "Alright Ahll see yah guys latah. Bah"

"Bye"

Rogue closed her phone, she then saved her letter and closed her laptop. She was putting it away when she heard Remy stretching.

"Have a good sleep sugah?"

"Oui, Remy still on jet lag." he said as he winked at her.

Rogue rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen she opened the fridge and cupboards. She sighed as she saw there wasn't anything that would be too appealing to eat. So she grabbed the phone and the phone book from on top of the fridge.

She ordered some pizzas for everyone who was coming. She then turned to Remy who had his chin resting on the counter between the living room and kitchen. Rogue shuddered.

"Rems yah know Ah hate it when yah do that."

"Do what?"

"Just stare with yah eyes wide open." She shuddered again as she made her way to the living room.

She came in and sat beside Remy where he was still kneeling on the couch. She turned on the t.v she looked up at him.

"Rems come on." He then slowly turned his head toward her with a smile of a clown on his face.

Rogues eyes widened as she tackled him on the couch, and tickled him mercilessly. She was straddling his torso as she tortured him.

"Ch-e-rrr-I!"

"Nuh uh ah aint stoppin' until yah promise tah nevah make that face at meh again!"

Remy just stared silently. She shook her head and began to tickle him again.

"FINE! Remy pro-mm-ise. No more clown faces." He said as she let him catch his breath.

She then waited a minute. "No good cajun."

"D'accord, d'accord. T'ieves honor."

Rogue smiled. She made a move to get up but he held her in place with his hands on her waist. Rogue just looked at him as she raised an eyebrow, she then looked away.

"What'd she want?"She quietly asked.

Remy looked into her eyes, looking if it was the right time to tell her. He saw that she had waited long enough and she did need to know. He sighed before he spoke.

"B'fore she was sent off she found out dat de assassins were plannin' on bringing deir guild down 'ere t' recruit a mutant."

"Do yah know who they're tryin' tah get?"

Remy nodded his head slowly. "Dey want a one woman army." he waited as she slowly processed what he had just said.

Her eyes then widened. "They were the ones who sent the note, weren't they?"

"Y' always were de smart one."

She then realized something. "How? Are they recruiting thieves too?"

"Dat was de question dat Ah got stumped on t'."

Rogue was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Rogue turned her head to look at the door, she then looked back down at Remy.

"Get de door, we talk about dis lat'r. Ah need a smoke."

Rogue smirked as she gave him a light kiss and got off him. She straightened her clothes and went to open the door. Thinking of it as only the delivery man or one of her friends she immediately opened the door, but she opened it to a vacant hall way, she stepped out looking from one end of the hall to the other, nothing. When she went to step back inside the apartment she noticed theenvelope on the floor before the door. She picked it up and walked back in. Closing the door with her foot as she ripped open the envelope addressed to her.

'Dearest Rogue,

Please forgive me for what I'm about to do.

I love you.'

Rogue stared at the note. Not being able to understand the note she walked out to where Remy was standing.

"Who was it?" he asked as he exhaled the puff of smoke he took.

Not saying a word she showed him the letter. Reading it quickly, he gave her a confused look.

"Wha's it mean, cheri? What gonna 'appen?"

"Ah dunno, and Ah aint in the mood tah figure it out." she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Remy placed a kiss on top of her head as he folded up the note.

"We talk to de prof tomorrow mornin' hahn?"

"Mhm."

For the second time that day, they heard a noise that they should not have heard. Both acting as if everything was the same. Remy slowly back up against the wall as Rogue didthe same but soonshe teleported into the apartment. Once inside she floated and phased through the walls, once in the living room she smirked at what she saw.

She slowly floated behind the intruder grabbed them by the shoulders and shook them. The intruder screamed out of surprise and fear. Rogue fell onto the couch laughing. Remy was waiting for Rogue to tell him to come out, but instead of getting the mental message he had gotten a scream, mistaking it for Rogue he ran into action. He stood there ready to fight off who ever it was. But the scene before his eyes wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

Rogue was absolutely fine she was laughing her head off on the couch, he looked on and saw it wasn't Rogue who screamed but Kitty. She stood there in the middle of their living room her face bright red. She then let out a scream of frustration then tackled Rogue, who began to laugh even harder.

Remy merely shock his head in amusement. A few minutes passed until both girls were laughing crazily, he then took this as his cue to intervene, he cleared his throat and spoke slowly.

"Petite, y' nev'r brake int' a home dat two t'ieves live in, an' den scream. It don' b' a good image f'r anyone." Kitty looked up at him flabbergasted while Rogue tried to suppress her laughter. Soon both thieves bursted out laughing when the doorbell rang. To busy leaning on each other for support Kitty had no choice but to answer the door, the next they knew the letter was soon explained...

* * *

okhay people..sorry about the VERY late update and sorry that its soo short too..but i'll be gone in FIVE days! its crazy..i'll try to update as many stories i can...but there will be an update again for this story within the next few days... thank you to everyone who reviewed! sorry for any minor errors.. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
